Mobile telephones have evolved to provide much of the functionality that was traditionally performed by larger computing systems, such as laptop and desktop computers. For example, many smart phones are able to execute software applications offering functionality that is also provided by larger computer systems. Such applications include web browsers, games, business applications, email applications, scheduling applications, and voice recording/memo applications. However, there are times when an individual may choose not to carry his or her mobile phone, such as when exercising or playing sports, when exposed to wet, humid, or otherwise inclement conditions, or when lacking pockets, for example. In such a case, when a user has an idea, wants to schedule an event, wants to dictate an email, or otherwise wants to record digital content, the user will not have the ability to do so. Furthermore, conventional systems lack the ability to interact with existing applications using voice memos. Accordingly, a system that addresses and overcomes these deficiencies may be beneficial.